Need a Taxi, Anyone?
by Black barbie
Summary: In response to the 'Public transportation Challenge'. Today just wasn't her day. She was late, her hair in ruins and she had no ride. Yes, it was official, today was a bad day. One-shot. Sess/Kag


Well I've decided to just upload this little challenge fic here from dokuga...enjoy if it suits you

Word count:804

Topic:Public Transportation

**FD~FD~FD**

The wild was rough and she felt light. Tightening her grasp on her textbooks, she felt , that they were the only things that kept her grounded. Her hair blew wildly about in the angry wind, onyx locks dancing dangerously without a taming hair piece.

Kagome sighed, that wasn't really a wise decision now that she thought about it. By time she got to school her hair would most likely resemble an untrimmed chia pet.

_Ch-ch-ch-chia_! Oh the laughter was practically in her ear. Inuyasha would say something rude, undoubtedly, like; _'had a fight with the hairdryer this morning, Kagome_.' Miroku would say something perverted along the lines of, _'Well...we could turn the lights off_.' And Sango, as her best friend, would try not to laugh and turn on them hotly in her defense.

Either way, she would hear it today. But she was so tired, she hadn't slept that well last night, her car blew a fuse this morning and refused to cooperate and on top of that trying to wave down a taxi- with a ton of books- in the morning was not that much easier than finding a string of hey in a needle stack.

"Hey!" she called out loudly, one hand waving franticly while the other kept her books clutched to her chest and the strap of her purse from falling.

Apparently her taxi call wasn't desirable because the man driving didn't even look her way. She grumbled hotly to herself and joisted her books and purse all back into their proper places.

"What do I have to do for some mercy, show a little leg?" She wiggled her left leg experimentally and sighed.

"I do not know if the situation calls for such an act but you are more than welcome to practice to your hearts content," a new voice interrupted her tirade of self pity and she cocked her head to the side finding the figure of a man walking up and stopping besides her.

"Um," she uttered as he turned amber eyes unto her face. Initially she intended to scowl and say something witty in response, and yet the words died on her lips as she studied his face. Turning her attention abruptly back to the mean streets, Kagome fought down the hot blush that would deem her officially shy and ridiculous.

Coughing- slightly- down the lump that had settled in her throat she spoke, hoping he hadn't noticed her slight mishap, "Do you usually go around eavesdropping on innocent bystanders."

Kagome mentally patted herself on the back for that one. Happy and content, she figured it was smart and snippy enough. She could only hope he hadn't seen through her shaky facade.

She watched as his pencil thin sliver brow arched and his honey eyes lightened with something she didn't want to identify, "Perhaps...," he murmured slowly and she almost shivered but marked it off to the cold biting wind, "As often as you innocently stand around communicating with yourself."

"Well then it's rude, you shouldn't eavesdrop so much," she closed her eyes momentarily as what she just said sank in. _Damn_, she had, unintentionally, just referred to herself as a nut. Honestly she didn't speaks to herself...very often.

Sighing with a sad attempt to reassure her ego she thought, _Maybe he didn't catch that_. However, with a shy glance up, hidden by thick black lashes, her hope was destroyed by the amused twitch of his lips and the new level that cursed brow rose.

_Dammit_, she swore in her head before trying, again, to haul down a taxi with a frantic wave of one hand. And, of course, none would stop and come to her rescue because that would actually be a good thing and good things were forbidden to happen to Kagome Higurashi on this day.

She grumbled to herself once more out of frustration before sighing and shifting the weight of her books to her other arm. Hearing a mocking chuckle, Kagome turned to glare up at his teasing features, "I'd like to see you try," she mumbled.

He took one step forwards, further to the curve, and with one wave of his hand a taxi stopped right on cue, to her immense irritation. He walked up to the door and opened it, "I would be willing to share if you could tear yourself away from your own company and enjoy mine."

Kagome had to stop herself from gapping; the brown seats of that taxi looked much more comfortable than her current position. And so she held her head high and scooted herself in with him following.

It beat walking and hell if he wasn't pleasing to the eye, _Damn public transportation_. Kagome looked down to the hand he held for her in introduction, "Sesshoumaru."

She took it with only mild hesitation, "Kagome."


End file.
